


take it off and try me on

by deepbutdazzlingdarkness



Series: i'm real and i don't feel like boys [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Limousine Sex, NHL Awards, Partially Clothed Sex, Rule 63, Vaginal Fingering, Women in the NHL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-01 03:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15134372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepbutdazzlingdarkness/pseuds/deepbutdazzlingdarkness
Summary: PK is a goddamn professional, she's not gonna fuck her girlfriend in the limo on the way to the NHL Awards, no matter how much she wants to.(Spoiler alert: she does)





	take it off and try me on

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [hockeyyybabyyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hockeyyybabyyy/pseuds/hockeyyybabyyy) in the [PuckingRare2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/PuckingRare2018) collection. 



> SO when I started this, I didn’t expect it to get jossed cuz I didn’t think Alex was actually going to get traded. I am eventually gonna have to figure out how to deal with it in the series as a whole, but for now I guess let’s assume the trade happens after this? Rather than like 5 days before when the fic is supposed to be set.
> 
> If y'all would like an idea of what they're wearing, [this](https://twitter.com/onlyoneloislane/status/991470542178922497) is PK's dress, and [here](https://twitter.com/onlyoneloislane/status/991489900141797377) are some examples of what I imagine Alex in.
> 
> Title is from "Naked Love" by Adam Lambert, and thank you Julie for the beta!

“Fuck, that was a _nightmare_ ,” Alex exclaims, sliding into the waiting limo as the driver closes the door behind her. “I barely made my flight because traffic sucked and then I thought I lost my luggage but—”

PK smirks as Alex cuts herself off mid-sentence, eyes wide as she blatantly checks PK out.

“Like what you see?” PK asks, crossing and uncrossing her legs, visible through the high slits in her dress.

“I…yeah, wow, you look so amazing,” Alex breathes, leaning in for a kiss.

“You too, babe,” PK responds when they pull apart, giving Alex a slow once over of her own. She’s dressed in the exquisitely tailored suit PK convinced her to buy last summer after Alex signed her contract extension, and it was worth the wait to be able to see Alex in it in person. Alex meets PK’s eyes then looks down, blushing slightly at the scrutiny.

“Well, I'm glad you made it,” PK says after a moment. “Drink?” she asks, offering Alex a glass of champagne she'd already poured from the bar. “It definitely sounds like you need it.”

“God, yes,” Alex says quickly. She downs it in one go, handing the glass right back to PK for a refill.

“There's no need to rush,” PK laughs, “There's plenty more where that came from.” She picks up the bottle, about to pour another glass when the car brakes suddenly and champagne sloshes over the side. Glad it missed her dress, PK brings her hand to her mouth to lick the spilled champagne up and when she’s done, Alex is staring with a heated look in her eyes.

“Don't you even think about it,” PK warns her, knowing clearly where Alex’s mind is at. “I didn't spend three hours getting ready for you only to fuck me up before we even get there.”

“What are you talking about?” Alex asks, trying to sound innocent. When PK gives her a look, not buying it at all, Alex apparently decides to give up on subtlety. “But I haven't seen you in _months,_ ” she all but whines, even pulling out a bit of a pout.

“Really? PK asks, almost laughing, “You think that's gonna work?” Except…fuck, Alex is right, it _has_ been months, with only her own hands and her vibrators to keep PK company (when she’s even had the energy to jerk off; end of the season exhaustion is a bitch). And now Alex is finally within reach, hot as hell and solid and _real_ , not just an image on her computer screen.

But _no_. PK is a goddamn professional, she's not gonna fuck her girlfriend in the limo on the way to the NHL Awards, no matter how much she wants to. PK’s not missing the red carpet and photo ops for the sake of a quickie.

“Pleeeease?” Alex wheedles, drawing out the middle of the word and leaning in to kiss PK’s neck.

PK continues her token protest for a little while longer, but when Alex keeps going, sneaking her hand up PK’s inner thigh, she can’t help but melt, letting her legs spread the tiniest bit.

“Fuck, pause that thought,” she gasps, stopping Alex’s hand when it gets dangerously close to her panties.

PK lowers the partition just enough to ask, “Would you mind taking us the scenic route?” and by the time the window is rolled back up all the way, Alex is in her lap, giving PK a _proper_ kiss hello. She’s warm and just as solid as she looks, with hands seemingly everywhere and minty breath along with the champagne taste on her tongue as she licks into PK’s mouth.

When PK finally manages to pull away, needing to breathe, she takes the opportunity to set some ground rules. “Fuck. Okay so we've only got like 15 to 20 minutes, and that's _if_ we hit every red light. So—“

“Yeah, yeah, I got it, no time to waste,” Alex interrupts, sticking her tongue back down PK’s throat and effectively ending the conversation.

“So babe, what do you want?” PK asks when they pause for a moment. Not that she doesn’t love kissing, she could and they have just made out for hours in the past, but she’s not letting Alex get her worked up for nothing when they have a whole awards show to sit through before they can get more alone time.

“Oh fuck,” PK says when Alex climbs off her lap, getting on her knees.

“Yeah?” Alex asks, grinning as she pushes PK’s legs further apart, settling on the floor between them.

Alex leans down to kiss the inside of her knee and PK smiles. “God, I love you,” she says fondly, tucking a loose strand of hair behind Alex’s ear.

“Right back atcha,” Alex smiles back at her before she continues kissing her way up PK’s thigh. At the same time, she slides her hand up PK’s other leg, past the layers of taffeta and lace. Alex’s hands are softer than they usually are during the season and PK shivers as Alex slips her fingertips underneath the edge of her underwear, stroking the soft skin there.

Despite the aforementioned time crunch, Alex takes her time, hand splayed across PK’s hip to keep her from moving while she continues to mouth along PK’s inner thigh, deliberately avoiding where PK actually wants her.

“Fuck, I appreciate the foreplay, but this isn’t the time,” PK says, trying to frown at Alex when she looks up. She can feel herself getting wetter by the second and even if they weren’t in a hurry, she is _not_ in the mood to wait.

Resisting the urge to get hands in Alex’s hair, PK settles one of them on the back of her neck, directing Alex closer to where she wants her. Alex goes along with it willingly and PK gasps when Alex kisses her through her panties. Making eye contact as she pulls them down, Alex doesn’t hesitate, leaning in and licking a stripe up PK’s cunt. She flicks her tongue across PK’s clit and PK moans, grinding against her mouth. Alex pulls her further down on the seat to get a better angle and PK swings her leg over Alex’s shoulder, wanting that closeness.

PK is already so turned on that she’s almost there, but right as it feels like she’s about to come, Alex pulls away and she lets out a moan of frustration.

“What the _fuck_?”

“I was right about this being a good idea, huh?” Alex asks nonchalantly, rubbing her thumbs across PK’s inner thighs as she holds PK open.

“Oh my god, fuck _you_ ,” PK moans, dragging Alex back towards her.

“Okay fine, you can thank me later,” Alex winks and gets back to it and in barely any time at all, PK arches her body, coming on Alex’s mouth.

Once she stops shaking and PK is finally able to catch her breath, she admits, “Fuck, I missed this.”

Alex smirks, leaning back on her knees and wiping at her mouth.

“Yeah, yeah Chucky,” PK says, gesturing in acknowledgment at her, “But like you weren't the one desperate enough to suggest it in the first place.”

“I'll show you desperate,” Alex says, mostly to herself, and fuck, of course she has to take that as a challenge. She gets right back in there, curling her tongue around PK’s clit, not even giving her time to come down before bringing her right back to the edge.

“God, you’re good at that,” PK says, still breathing heavily. “Though much as I appreciate the effort, you want me to get you back?”

“Way—” Alex gasps, “Way ahead of you,” and PK’s head clears enough to see that Alex has already started touching herself, pants unzipped just enough to get her hand down them.

“Hold on a minute babe, you're gonna get those all wrinkled,” PK says as she pulls Alex up off the floor. Alex whines about it, but lets PK take her (as of yet unscathed) suit pants off and set them down out of harm’s way.

“Like this,” PK suggests, turning Alex around so she’s facing away from her. As soon as she’s settled on PK’s lap, Alex immediately goes back to what she was doing, rubbing at her clit as she slides fingers into her cunt, not even bothering to take her underwear off.

With one hand, PK opens up the top few buttons of Alex’s shirt and slides her hand inside, brushing a thumb over her nipple through the lace of her bra. Alex gasps, losing her rhythm for a second before she continues to fuck herself, grinding down on PK’s thigh.

“God, you're so hot for it, eh?” PK remarks, relishing the blush on Alex’s cheeks and how red the back of her neck gets when she’s worked up like this. “C'mon baby, we’re on a timeline,” PK continues as she nibbles along Alex’s jaw, wanting to leave a mark but knowing it’s a bad idea.

Alex lets out little gasps as PK teases at her clit before dipping down to her cunt, so wet PK can easily work her fingers inside along Alex’s own, thumbing at Alex’s clit. PK rests her other hand on Alex’s thigh, holding her steady. “Yeah, you wanna come?” she asks, breathing into Alex’s ear.

“P-please,” Alex begs, and PK graciously manages to resist teasing her about who the desperate one is now.

“Fuck, I’m gonna—“ Alex moans and clenches around their fingers, riding out her orgasm as PK continues to play with her clit, not stopping even when Alex tries to squirm away.

PK finally takes mercy on her and pulls her fingers out, bringing them up to her mouth. “Mmm, sweet,” she says before running her thumb along Alex’s bottom lip, letting her taste herself.

“Oh shit,” PK says, noticing the time when her phone lights up with a text. “We’re cutting it pretty close.” At her prodding, Alex climbs off her reluctantly and PK grabs some tissues out of the box in the console to help clean them up.

After Alex gets her pants on she sits back down next to PK, buttoning her shirt back up and smoothing it out. She pulls out her phone to check on her hair and grimaces a little bit when she sees what it looks like.

“No one will notice,” PK lies, trying not to laugh. Alex attempts to fix her hair so it doesn't look like they just got done…well, fucking in the back of their limo.

“Oh, your lipstick’s all gone,” PK notices once Alex manages to get her hair somewhat tamed. “You need to stop buying such cheap shit.” She pulls her own lipstick from her clutch and holds Alex’s chin still as she carefully applies it. “There, gorgeous as always,” she says when she’s done, smiling at Alex.

“You know, no matter what happens, I'm so proud of you,” Alex says as their limo pulls to a stop in front of T-Mobile, lacing their fingers together and squeezing. “But you're totally gonna win, just so you know.”

“I already won, baby, I got you,” PK responds, and despite the groan that comes out of her mouth at that, PK knows Alex loves her cheesiness. She gives Alex’s hand one last squeeze before the limo door opens, looking forward to the day when PK can tell the world how much she adores her.

**Author's Note:**

> I love interacting with people, so feel free to follow me at [onlyoneloislane](https://twitter.com/onlyoneloislane) on Twitter and [deepbutdazzlingdarkness](http://deepbutdazzlingdarkness.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr if you like, and I always love and appreciate comments and kudos! :D


End file.
